


Yajirushi

by Tsukiakari1203



Series: February Fast Fics [20]
Category: Green Arrow (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Haiku, No Beta, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari1203/pseuds/Tsukiakari1203
Summary: A study of Emiko
Series: February Fast Fics [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109282
Kudos: 1





	Yajirushi

**Author's Note:**

> emi deserves more content

She is an archer

Loyal sister and daughter

Most of all, Arrow


End file.
